Bittersweet Christmas
by Jakkuerin-san
Summary: Latest: What's up with the mysterious locket? I get a bit more in depth in their relationship but it's not all that exciting but you must read. We start the Xmas party! Yay! DxLeon. I really suck at summaries, don't I?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, this my first fic so please be gentle! And I don't have spell check or grammer check, so sorry about the mistakes! This story is just some maniacal fantasy I've had. Oh, and it's rated T because of Leon. Oh, and I'm only on book 5 so I don't know anything about Leon's father's side of the family.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Petshop.

-----

"Hey, count?" Leon asks. "Yes, officer?" says with that smirk of his on his face. "I was wondering if you wanna come and celebrate Christmas with me and Chris. Our dad called and said it's been a while since we've come to visit him so he invited me and Chris to have Christmas the fam'ly in New York. He told me to bring a friend and most of my collaeges have a fam'ly of their own to celebrate with. So you wanna come?" "But, officer. Isn't New York on the other side of the coutry? Who will take care of my petshop?" "I dunno, but if you don't wanna go you don't have to. It's not like you really need i more /i sugar..." "You mean there will be many sweet things like cakes?!" D's smirk turns into a big energetic smile. "Um, yeah." "Then I shall accompany you on the Christmas get together!"Sigh _Well_ that _got his attention. Man, what've I done_... "Hmm? Officer? Is there something wrong?" "Nah." "Well then, when are we leaving?" "The 22nd. My uncle's gonna let us stay in his home because he's got a nice big house." "Splendid! Then I shall find a Petsitter while I'm away." "Ok, well be sure to get a coat. It's really cold up there." "Oh, yes. I forgot it snows in the North, doesn't it?" i Idiot... /i "Yeah. Well then, see ya!" "See you tomorrow, officer."_What's_ he _talking about? I don't go there everyday. Do I? Well... Maybe I do. He's a criminal and he takes care of Chris while I'm at work, so of course I go there everyday. And now he's coming with me and Chris to our Dad's Christmas party. Ughh.. I'm regretting inviting him. He'll just cause trouble..._

-----

**A/N**: Well, there's the first chapter. Sorry if I'm a bit out of character for Leon. Despite the fact he's a perverted idiot he's actually a little hard to predict. Maybe his idiocy does that... If I'm way off, sorry. My memory is worse than rock's... If you have any suggestions state them in a review or email me! I look forward to your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, here's chapter 2. I was multi-tasking at the time so it may be a little off... If you have any suggestions that may improve my writing feel free to tell me!

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, don't own Petshop. I think I'm a bit too maniacal for that..

-----

**The Next Day...**

_Maybe I should get presents for D and Chris... The count is easy but what about Chris? Maybe I'll ask him._ Leon thought, as he walked down the streets of LA. Then something in one the shops caught his attention. _That brand new remote control airplane. It's got 3 different speeds and easy to use controller. Even a dumbass could use it. Maybe Chris would like one of those._ Then he looks at the price tag... _Holy shit! That's expensive! I mean 1 grande?! That's like 2 paychecks! Man I've only got a month till Christmas! How am I supposed to pull this off? Maybe I could get a Christmas bonus! I'll ask the chief when I'm back on duty._

**On Duty...**

"Hey boss?" "Yes, Leon?" "Could I have a bonus? Ya 'know for Christmas?" "Any particular reason?" "Yeah, I wanna get Chris one of those new remote control airplane things." "Hmm. I'll consider it. Just be sure to work harder for the money." "Alright." So Leon works harder so he can get that bonus. After 2 weeks the boss gives him his paycheck. "Here, Leon. It includes your bonus too." "Hey, thanks!" _Now I have just enough for Chris' present! I'll head over to the toy store right away!_ So Leon walks over to the toy store. _Yes! They still have it!_ So Leon walks into the store to buy the present. He goes over to the counter clerk and asks, "Hey, can buy that remote control plane?" He points to the one in the window. The guy at the counter tells him, "Oh, you mean the one in the window? Sorry but that's for display only." "Do you have the plane in stock?" "Sorry, no. We've sold out." "Well could you please make an exception? I've finally worked off the money it costs for that damned plane so could I buy it?!" "Sorry, no exceptions." "Ugh! Come on! This is the first Christmas me and my lil' bro have spent together in a long time! He's had a rough childhood and he don't talk! C'mon! I really need that present!" "I'm sorry sir, rules are rules. I am sorry that your little brother had a rough childhood but I can't let you have the plane." Then from no where a little boy comes out.

To be continued...

-----

**A/N:** Well how do you like that? It was kinda unexpected. What the hell influenced me to do this? Oh, and there'll be a happy result for this in the next chapter. LOL! Muahahaha! Crazy _is_ hereditary. Read Gravi if you wanna know more about _that_. Heh, heh, heh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hee, hee! I love this chapter! Wonder what you think...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I've told ya already, I DON'T OWN PETSHOP!

-----

_Then from no where a little boy comes out._

"Grampa, let him have it." Is what the boy said. He was around the same age as Chris. "Are you sure, Ben?" The old sales clerk, who's an old man, replys, "Yeah, I'm sure. He needs it for his brother. From what I overheard something bad happened and now his little brother doesn't speak." He then turns to Leon. "I'd like to meet him sometime. Drop by anytime. I'm normally here with my grampa." _Ben sounds familiar... maybe it's just a coincidence._ "What about your mom and dad?" Ben turned away and said, "My momma and daddy died in a car accident a month ago. Now I live with my Grampa, here." "OH! That's why your name sounds familiar! You're Benjamin Sinclaire right? Your parents were Nancy and John, right?" "How'd you know that?" "I was on the case at the time. I'm Detective Leon Orcot, nice ta meet'cha!" "You're a detective?" The old man suddenly get protective and hugs the frightened Ben. "Leave! We're not getting involved in all of that again! Just leave us be!" "But that's got nothing to do with me being here! If you're hiding I promise I wont tell the guys at the office about you being here." "Why should we trust you?" Suddenly Count D's right behind Leon. "Well, hello detective! What a surprise seeing you here!" _That damn smirk of his..._ "Yeah, well I didn't expect the king of sweets to be here, either!" "I was coming in to buy Chris a present because Christmas is almost here." "That's exactly what i was doing but now these guys are afraid of me. 'Cause I was on the case of Ben's perent's deathes!" "Do you mean the Sinclaire's child?" "How do you know my parents?" Ben said suddenly. "Oh, I sold them a bird. His name is Joseph." "But Joseph wasn't a bird. He was a little boy. He was my brother. He was adopted by my parents so I wouldn't be so alone when they went away on business. He left after the accident, though..." The child burst into tears and cryed on his Grandfather's shoulder. "I assure you. Joseph was a bird. He was sweet little canary." Leon grabs D on the shoulders and says, "I knew it! You just had to be involved in this! The bird probably escaped from his cage in the car and flew by the window so John Sinclaire got in an accident!" "That could've happened I suppose." "But Joe was a person! Not a bird! He was my brother!" "Which is it D? A bird or a boy?" "A canary." "No he wasn't! He was my brother!" "I'm fed up with this! Can I come back later to buy the plane?" Grampa steps in, "Yes, but only if you and this 'count' never come back to the toy store afterwords." "Alright, fine by me." Leon leaves and the count right after.

-----

**A/N:** Wow, didn't expect _that _to happen! Wonder if Leon's gonna bring the count to the Christmas party after that! OMG! I've made 3 chapters! This is going on longer than anticipated! It's mostly the toy shop scene though. I think I'm becoming more and more maniacal...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** 4 chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Not a pay roll though... I have no clue what the hell I'm talking about...

**Disclaimer:** For the fourth time today, I DO NOT OWN PETSHOP!

* * *

"Leon! How rude! You shouldn't have just left like that! And now we're banned from the toy store because of you!" Leon knew it and didn't exactly care. It's just some dumb store. "Well you shouldn't have showed in the first place! You're supposed to be watching Chris!" Dramatic silence. "Chris! I'm comin'!" Wait detective! He's fine! There's someone watching him!" Leon stopped running and turned to D. "Wha- Who's watching him?" "The pets." Oh, and that guy said it so cheerfully as if it was the most safest thing to do. "What the hell?! You can't let a kind be watched over by animals! Especially yours! Damn you D!" "Hmm. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea but T-chan said it would be fine." "Heh, heh, heh. You trust a evil goat thing but not a person?!" "Pecisely." _What the hell is wrong with D. He trusts his pets over people. What an idiot! Now I'm more worried about Chris than before_ "Well now I've gotta get there faster!" "Wouldn't a car be quicker?" _He's right. What am I thinking? I couldn't get there in time._ "Yeah, guess you're right!" "Then join me instead of wearing yourself out." "I'd rather run." "Hmph! I try being nice and you say no but take note that when you get to my petshop you'll be worn out from runnng and wont have energy to save Chris if he _were_ in trouble." _Damn, he's right. Maybe I'll go with him. Why do I have a bad feeling about this. _"Alright! I'm coming!" Leon walks over to D and joins him in a nice black Jaguar. _Where'd he get a nice car like this? Oh yeah, his "business."_ "Driver, my place and hurry!" "Man, I hope Chris is alright..." "I'm sure he's fine." 

**Meanwhile...**

_"Tetsu! Stop fighting with Q-chan!"_ "Not until he admits he stole my cookie!" "For the last time, I did NOT steal your cookie! You shouldn't wrongly accuse others!" "Why you!" Chris comes out and says-er-in his mind, _"Alright! I admit it! I ate your cookie Tetsu! I blamed it on Q-chan because I didn't think you'd make such a big deal out of it!"_ "Told you it wasn't me." "Well why'd you go and do that?! Oatmeal Raison is my favourite!" _"Sorry. Oh, and sorry Q-chan for blaming you."_ "I'm fine! Just proves I was right all along. Eh, T-chan?" "Shut up." Laughter all around. Then they all go out to the main lobby and chat. fwoosh Leon comes running in! "Chris are you all right? D kinda just left you with these animals so I got worried." Chris nods and thinks to himself, "_You were worried about me big bro?"_ D cuts in, "Yes, Leon was so worried that he almost ran the whole way here before I told him that it would wear him out." Chris smiled at his brother, _"I'm glad you care about me, brother."_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that one's a bit longer than the other chapters. There was a lot more I wanted to add but decided against it. Then it would've been much longer than the others and I like to keep things around the same amount. In the next chapter they discuss the Christmas party. Teh, heh, heh. Oh! And I'm using the ruler thing now. It makes things neater 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** (You find Jaki-san on the floor, apparently out of breath) laughs Yeah, I don't get it either. I'm just laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. I love people as crazy as me. We're more fun. Oh, this is chapter 5. Already? Wow. laughs at self I assure, I'm against drinkinh, smoking and consumption of sweets(Except for the occasional chocolates) Oh, and sorry for this long conversation. I really should get to writing now, shouldn't I? Oh and this is something IMPORTANT: I've only read the first 5 books so far...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own PSoH. Heh, heh. The intialing for this manga is kinda funny... HA! If it weren't for the h at the end it would spell Pso, he's a kid from Taiwan. laughs hysterically

* * *

"Well. I'm glad you're okay, Chris." At that Chris smiled and Leon smiled back. _That reminds me. When we were at the toy shop..._ "Hey! D!" "Yes, detective?" "You better explain yourself!" "Oh, what ever are you talking about?" "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" "I'm afraid not, Orcot." "Remember? The Sinclaire's 'canary'?" "Oh, yes. I didn't think I needed to further explain the situation." "Well, you do! You sold them a child! You didn't sell them a canary!" "Oh, I but I did sell them a canary. Seriously, do you take the child's word over mine?" "Why yes, yes I do! Ben's tears were enough! He misses his brother who went missing after the accident. Of course I believe him." Listening to the conversation, Chris thinks to himself, _My brother's right. D sells people, not pets. I see it everyday. So why does D make a big deal out of it._ Tetsu walks over to Chris and says, "We _are_ pets. Few people can see us like we were human. You're one of those few." _"Well, I guess that makes sense."_ Tuning back to Leon and D's conversation: "I told ya! Joe was a kid!" "DETECTIVE!! Joseph is a canary! I will not repeat myself again. Hmph!" D turns his back to Leon. _Alright, now I'm_ really _pissed._ "Well, I'm going to work now. I'm already a bit late. Damn you count. You made me late for work!" "Well stop yelling. You're just wasting more time." "Grrr. Fine! I'm going now!" Leon stormed out of the Petshop, slamming the door behind him. _Damn, I'm late! Hope the boss doesn't flame at me._ Leon gets there and everyone's saying "You're late! Crime waits for no one, you idiot!" Leon just ignores them and then he gets to his unit's office. The boss is first to speak, "Leon, why are you late? Do this again and I'll have to take away your bonus." "Sorry sir. I was about to buy my brother's christmas when D showed up and made things worse." "What is it _this _time? He sell the toy shop owner a pet?" "No, but there weren't any left in stock and the guy was just about to sell me the one in the window when D showed up. Damn him!" "Alright, now that _that's_ settled, let's get to work. There's been another murder. The Mantis lives up to his name. In this case too, the victum was found without any show of a struggle or poisoning. Just one gash to the head." "Man. This guy really pisses me off. If we don't catch him soon I'll be spending my Christmas working." "This is nothing to be taken lightly, Leon!" Yes, sorry sir." "As I was saying, the victum was found like the others. This time he left us a clue, a strip of blue cloth. Like satin or something."_Heh. Kinda like the dresses the count wears. If I tell them that, though, they wont believe me. They never believe when I say the count's behind it, so why start now?_ "The guys in Forensics haven't been able to identify who the cloth belonged to but, I believe it may have been some sort of royalty's servant. It may also be a bit of a sash or purse so it could be a woman." Leon replys, "So basically we've added more suspects?" "Yes, but also rule out rough people." Jill says, "Hmm. Kinda like something people at casinos wear..." The boss, surprised, says,

"Are you saying it could be staff member from a casino?" "Well, It's definately possible." _Despite what the guys say, I'm still convinced the count is involved in it somehow._ "Leon, any ideas?" "I still think that the count is behind it somehow..." The boss sighs. "I guess I should've known that's what was coming. Leon, you and Jill are going to protect the next victum." Leon's kinda surprised. "How do you know who's next?" "Well, all the victums have one thing in common, they're all in a gambling crew. There's only one girl left in the one he's been currently after. Her name is Joanne Manson. We cannot let this one die. She would just add another Sinclaire relative death." "You mean she's related to Nancy and John?!" "Thet's precisely what I'm saying." _I can't let the Mantis get her! She's one of the few family Ben's got. I can't let him down! _"Leon, are you ready?" "I'm as ready as ever."

* * *

**A/N:** I think that's a bit boring, eh? Yeah, I'm tired now. No hysterics. . The Mantis is a lame name ain't it? Christmas music puts me to sleep. Maybe I should switch it to 95X, rock radio. So, tell me how I did. I gotta pee now... 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking: "When's it gonna get to the good part?" "When's the Christmas party gonna happen?" "It _is_ a Christmas fic after all." Well, I kinda got carried away. I mean I've written the first 6 chapters of this fic all in one day(today). Oh, and don't worry! I went ot the bathroom! That somehow woke me up.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own PSoH but, it would be really cool if I did.

* * *

Leon and Jill stood at their posts. _No way can I let Joanne die! For her, and Ben's sakes._ "There he is!" Bang! "I got him! We've finally got him!" Leon proudly walks over to the "Mantis" and smirks. "No way was I gonna let Ben's aunt die. He's already faced many losses." "Leon!"

"It's alright, I got him Jill!" _Finally, that bastard's dead! Now to reveal who he really is.._ "Hey! This guy's face is messed up!" "Leon, that's not very nice to say. Even if it is a cold-blooded killer." "You look at it then!" "Oh my god, his face is mutalated!" "Yeah, like I said! His face is screwed up!" "You still didn't have to say it so cruelly." "Feh. Whatever." "Well, He's still alive, so we should bring this guy to the station." "Alright but I wanna talk with Joanne for a minute." "About the accident a month ago?" "Yeah. There's something she's gotta know." "Eh? And what would that be?" "That's a secret." "Whatever you say, but don't take long." "Gotcha!" Leon walks into the house he was guarding notices Joanne's sobbing figure on the couch.

"Hello, Joanne." She looks up at him. She's a blonde 20 year old in a snazzy red cocktail dress. "Officer?" "I just wanted to let you know Ben and his grandpa are alright." "How do you know this?" "I promised the kid and his Grandpa that I wouldn't tell the police but maybe it'd be safe to tell you?" "Of course. I wont reveal where they are to the police." "Ok, then." He leans in to whisper into her ear. He tells her where they are. "Gasp! Thank you so much for telling me! And no that you've got the criminal in jail I can sleep easy!" "Yeah, and maybe you should visit Ben and his grandpa for Christmas!" "Oh, certainly! But his name's George. That's easier than saying 'his grandpa' all the time."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that." _I feel good. I've brought a bit of happiness to this girl's family. I gotta remember to stop by tomorrow to pick up Chris' present._ "Leon, hurry up! He starting to wake up!" "Coming!" Leon knocks out the "Mantis" unconscious. Joanne walks out and says, "Thank you officer!" "You're welcome!" Leon and Jill then drive to the station. "Good job Leon! I guess you did deserve that bonus after all!" "You betcha!" They later found out that the criminal who called himself the "Mantis" was really Manfred Selmon. Manfred was an old staff member at the casino Joanne and her friends went to. He was always trying to impress her but she never even turned his way. When her crew started robbing the casino of it's money he got angry. He decided they should all die. He chose Joanne last because he still had feelings for her. That may also explain why he was caught. His feelings for Joanne had clouded his thoughts and hadn't noticed the police. _That was some case! Who would've though Joanne was in danger? That family's had enough losses. Didn't that jerk know that? Well as long as she's safe and knows her family is alive I'm not gonna worry._ Leon though as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to point out two things: 1)If you rearrange the name Selmon it spells lemons. I didn't do that on purpose. 2) When I say "robbed the casino of it's money," I mean they were always winning. Oh, and I'm sorry if I made Leon a bit soft. I'm half-saleep right now. I know, it's a bit shorter than the others but I thought it was a good ending point. I wonder what I'm gonna do in the next chapter... 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I have reverted back to Christmas music now that _that's_ over with. "Dig That Crazy Santa Claus" is kinda interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own PSoH. I'd have to be some sort of genius to do that. And seeing as how I'm not a genius, I do not own PSoH.

* * *

It's the afternoon and Leon goes to buy the plane for Christmas. He enters and sees George at the counter. "Hi, can I still buy that plane in the window?" "Yeah, have you kept your promise to not tell anyone about us being here?" "I thought it was just police and government people." "So who have you told?" "Joanne. Me and Jill were on duty, protecting her from Selmon." "Selmon? Who's that?" "He's that serial killer known by the 'Mantis.' I just thought it'd cheer her up after losing all her friends." "Oh, well thank you very much! I don't know what we'd do without another family member." The old man was smiling now. "I'll get the plane now." Then Ben comes out, as if from nowhere. "You protected Auntie Joanne from that bad guy?" "Yeah, I'm the one who knocked him out so he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody." Hearing this the boy's face lighted up. "Thank you so much, mister!" The old man comes back from the window with the airplane and says, "Sorry, 'bout the other day. It was just a bit of a shock seeing someone like yourself coming to the shop but in the end you kept your promise!" "Yep! And here's the money!" "Thank you!" "Well then see ya!" "Please come again!" _Heh. Looks like the old man trusts me now. Now I can go back for Chris' birthday! Sweet! Which reminds me... We're going to New York in a week! I guess I gotta find my winter jacket! But what about the count? I'm thinkin' he can't come but it's too late to say no. Damn, I'm such an idiot..._

Leon walks into his apartment and finds some newpaper articles and comics to cover the present. _Just like when I was a kid! Chris' gonna love it! Hmm. Better find that coat._ So Leon searches his entire room and can't find his jacket. _Damn, i gonna have to buy a new one but... I don't have money! I spent it all on Chris' present. Maybe I'll find some loser to buy me a jacket._ So, Leon leaves to find a jacket. "Hm?" _Is that the count? What's he doing out._ Count D notices Leon across the street. "Officer, what are you doing out so late?" "I should ask you the same thing." "Well...I still haven't gotten a coat yet! I've been busy watching my petshop." "What coincidence, I need a coat too. I couldn't find my old one and I have no money." "Well then, why are you out looking for one?" "In hopes that someone will lend me some money for a coat. Tough, it doesn't look like anything's open and there's no many people out and about." "Well, I could lend you some money but you would have to pay me back." "Really? Great! This is just some day." "Hmm? Something good happen?" "Yeah, I went back to the toy shop and George sold me the plane and appears he's not suspicious of me." "Plane? Do you mean a toy plane for Chris' present?" "Yep! It took me a while but I finally got enough money to buy it!" "Have you gotten me anything?" D looks at Leon hopefully. "What part of I'm broke don't you understand?" "Ohh. Were you planning on getting me one at least?" "Yeah, why not?" "I'm so glad you thought to give me a present!" "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." "Ahhh. You don't seem to anthusiastic about it." "Well, I'm not so, it ain't too surpisin'." At that the count's face fell. "Hmm. Looks like this place is open. What do ya think, count?" "Alright." The two looked through the coats and finally decided. Leon decided upon a scruffy like coat. (**_You can imagine what kind of coat he'd wear, right? Like a hunting coat?)_** And the count decided upon a woman's coat. The sleek business woman type style. "Are you seriously getting _that_?!" "Yes, what's wrong with it?" "It's a lady's coat!" "And? Woman have good taste in style." "Oh my god, I can't believe I invited you." "Too late now!" "Yeah..." They go up to the counter and buy the coats. Afterword they went there seperate ways for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is by far the longest chapter. Though, I didn't exactly put in much detail. Well I'm gonna quit for the night! The next chapter should have them at least on the airplane! I'll edit it tomorrow... 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Wow. Chapter 8 already. It seems like just yesterday that Leon invited the count to the Christmas party... Wait a sec... It i was /i just yesterday. Heh, heh. I did 7 chapters in a day. Well this is the starter for the big airplane scene. Heh, heh, heh. My thoughs are so devious that I sometimes don't know what I'm talking about. Not that you needed to konw that... And on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PSoH. If that were true then it would be much different...

* * *

**_December 21_**

**8:45 a.m**.

"Hey count! Chris! We're leaving!" Leon shouts to them. Leon had absolutley no patience. They had to get to the airport and quick! They were running a bit late as it was. "We're coming! No need to shout!" So they all pile into the car. It was a large taxi and they all had to squeeze in the back because the driver's girlfriend was in the passenger seat. _Man... I shouldn't have invited the count. I'm squished._

**9:10 a.m.**

So they all make it to the airplane, _finally._ they actually make it on time despite the fact they left late. "Come on guys! We gotta hurry to the platform!" Then they hear an announcement, _Flight 1-B to Syracuse, New York is loading._ "Well, that's our flight!" Leon shouted like an excited kid. _Yeah, I get to see dad. Wonder how he and family have been doing._ Then an _obese_ man steps infront them. "Excuse me but we were here before you." The man looks at him with manacing eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Go ahead." _Man, this guy's gonna take up 2 seats. I hope there's room for us all_. So the man gets in and it's their turn. "Here are our tickets." "Thank you, go on in." _Yes! We got in!_ So the three enter the airplane. They find their seats quickly.

**9:20 a.m.**

A flight attendent announces, _Flight 1-B to Syracuse, New York is ready for leave._ And soon after, they leave. 5 minutes after lift off, a flight attendant come around with peanuts. "Would you like some?" She asks the trio. The count is first to speak, "Yes, thank you." Leon tells her, "No way." Chris thinks _"I want come too, big brother."_ He tugs at Leons sleeve and tells the attendant, "Oh, Chris would like some too." She looks at the child and decides she shouldn't ask why the boy didn't say it himself. Instead she just hands the Count and Chris their peanuts. "Thank you, miss." "No problem." Then she heads further up the aisle handing out peanuts to everyone. Then the count asks Leon, "How long is the flight?" "About 9 hours. 'Cause first we gotta go to Chicago then we transfer to another plane that takes us to Syracuse that'll take us about 3 hours." "That long?! You should have told me before! Then I would brought something to preoccupy myself!"

"Oops, guess it slipped my mind." "Hmph! Well at least you have something to occupy yourself!" "Hey! Stop freaking out about it! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Now people were staring. Leon notices this and yells, "What are you looking at?!" Chris tugs at his brother's sleeve, _"Stop yelling. It's not something that really needs to be argued over."_ Leon notices his brother's tugging and stops yelling. Everyone stops staring and goes back to what ever they were doing. Leon goes to play the "Sims 2" game on his laptop. _Geez, even on a video game life sucks! The ladys hate me and I'm homeless! Man..._

**10:30 a.m.**

On his right Chris sits playing on his old game boy. On his left the count sighs staring out the window because he's bored. Leon finally gets frustrated with his game and shuts down the laptop. "Damn game!" The count notices this and says, "What? Done already?" "SHUT UP!" "If you're done then may I use your laptop?" "Fine. Just don't do nothing that'll screw it up." "I wont." D takes the laptop and starts it up. "Leon, do you have internet access?" "Yeah, click 'start' then 'Connect to' and choose wireless." "Alright, thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** I sure took a chance in calling them a trio didn't I? Yeah, I didn't feel like saying they're names over and over... Oh, and that part when he's on the game... I thought it would be funny if I did something like that, so I did. I really try hard, don't I? I even checked AAA to see how long it takes to get to Chicago to New York! That's where they switch planes, Chicago. In the next chapter they switch flights. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** -sigh- Wow, yesterday when I started this I didn't really expect this to be more than 9 chapters! I think it'll probably be.. at least 16 chapters. Yeah.. I have a lot of free time...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PSoH. But..I do own a bazooka! -takes it out lazily- How do ya like me now!?

* * *

_**December 21, still**_

**3:30 p.m.-switch flights**

The count yawns and stretches his arms when they get off the plane.

_Flight 3-D to Syracuse, now boarding._

Leon shouts, "Come on! Let's get going!" "What? no food." The count's stomach rumbles. "Fine, but be quick!" The count walks over to coffee stand asks for a caramel latte, a few mini-cakes. "Come on count!" He grabs the count by the wrist and kind of drags him to the flight entrance. _Last call for flight 3-D to Syracuse._ "Come on Chris! We're going!" Chris hears his brother and walks over to the entrance with him.

**4:45 p.m.**

"Owww. My stomach hurts." "You shouldn't have eaten all those damn sweets then!." "But I couldn't help it, I was hungry." _"Idiots..."_

**5:50 p.m.**

_We shall be arriving to Syracuse in one hour._

"Finally. I'm bored out of my mind!" "And you will be delighted know my stomach doesn't hurt any more!" Leon sighs._ Whatever, like I care. That just means I don't have to deal with a moaning D._ _"Finally, I haven't seen Uncle Jerry for years."_ "Hmm. Maybe I should email him. Let him know that we're a day early." Leon gets on his laptop and emails his uncle. A reply is instantly sent to him. It read:

_Hey Leon:) I'm glad you're early! I'll go to the airport and get you then! I drive an orange H3._

_Uncle Jerry_

"Great! Our uncle can take us in early! He's even gonna come and pick us up!" Leon smiled while he said this. D and Christopher returned his smile.

**6:50 p.m.-they land _(yay!)_**

"Hey come on guys! Jerry's got a orange H3!" "I'm afraid I don't know what that is, Leon." "WHAT?! You never heard of a hummer?!" "I've heard of a 'hummer' but not an 'H3.'" "It's the latest kind of hummer." "What's it look like?" "AH! Just shut up! It's big and orange, ok?!" "Yes, no need to yell." _"Hey, I think I see it. It's right there!"_ The boy points to an orange H3 headed toward the front, where they were. "Chris?" "Hey Leon! Is that over ther a hummer?" "Hmm?" He then looks to where the 2 are pointing. "Yeah! That's Jerry in the driver's seat! And. Judith? Those two still together?" The H3 then stops in front of them and Judith rolls down her window. "Hey guys! Jump in!" Judith is a petite blonde who always wears formal clothes, even to the supermarket. She's a 35 year old who pulls off looking like a 20 something. Uncle Jerry is a 32 year old with unruly red hair. Despite this he has a very handsome face and is quite popular with the ladies, unlike a certain blonde detective who can't even get ladies on video games... "Yeah, coming!" They put their stuff in the trunk and get in. "So, um, uncle. You and Judith finally tie the knot?" "Well no, not yet but we're getting married in the spring! Isn't that write sweety?" "Yep! And now that I'm the most successful businesswoman in New York we'll be able to get anything!" "Wow, that's awesome! You inviting meand Chris?" "Well of course! Plus you're friend in the back." Jerry says hinting at Count D. "Really? I can come to your wedding?" The count asks hopefully. "Of course not! I don't want you coming to my uncle's wedding! "But you invited me to the Christmas party! Why not Judith and Jerry's wedding?" "Really Leon. Why not have him come to our wedding?" "Because he's a dangerous man!" "If he's so dangerous then why invite him to the party?" "So I can keep on eye on him! No D means less crimes." "Leon, is that really why you invited me? I thought you invited me because we were friends." The count starts to cry while saying this. _"Really brother, why so cruel? Or is that just some excuse because you don't wanna admit he's your friend."_ "What other reason would there be? I'm always trying to bust ya for the crimes you've been committing. But I have no proof so I can't but someday, I will." At this the heartbroken count starts to sob hysterically. "Leon! Stop! You're hurting his feelings." Judith notices something. "Hey, what's his name anyway?" "He's Count D, owner of a little petshop in Chinatown." Leon appears to not even notice D's sobs and continues to pout. _"Leon, you should apologize. You really hurt D's feelings. Put your dumb pride behind you and apologize."_ Leon finally notices D is sobbing, still hysterically, and says, "Hey, I'm sorry. Can you please stop crying now?"

D stops sobbing and says, "It's not that simple! You hurt my feelings and didn't even notice that I'd been sobbing until you were done talking!" He goes back to sobbing and Leon knows he's right. He did only just notice. Then Leon does the most unexpected thing ever. He actually _hugs_ the count and says, "I'm sorry count. You really are my friend and that's why I invited you. Not because you're a dangerous criminal and I have to keep and eye on you." Then the count stops sobbing and his face just lights up and he smiles. He hugs Leon back, lovingly. "But don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I love you or anything. Could you let go of me?" "Hmph! Fine. When will be there, Jerry?" "Well, now that you've got that settled, we're here!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! This is pretty long. It's actually the longest one! And sorry if I made D too much of a baby and Leon more cruel than usual. I mean, I didn't expect him to say something _that_ mean. Oh and the hummer. It's a bit modern but whatever. In the next chapter we get to see them at Jerry and Judith's place. Hee hee. The count faints and guess who comes to his rescue...? Find out in the next chapter! Wow.. I think Leon is a bit out of character in this chapter, which makes it more fun! 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I had to rewrite this because I lost the whole chapter! But my friend Collin cheered me up by giving me his koi on neopets. Thanks again for like, the thousandth time! Oh, and this is still the 21st of December...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own PSoH. Heh, heh. No witty comment this time...

* * *

**7:05 p.m.**

So, they drive up to a large mansion-like house. It's white with gold trimmings and very large, duh. It's kinda like the size of an inn. So they stop at the top of the driveway and get out. They all walk inside and look around. Right in front of them is a gorgeous living room and on the left a coat closet. "Alright so let's take our coats and shoes off and put them in the closet on the left." Judith says immediately. So they did. "Would you like a short tour before bed?" "Sure, why not?" D says with great interest. "Oh, and you can call me Judy. Ok, so as you can see this is the living room," Judith says as they walk into it. "If you turn to the left you'll see our 2 foot by 4 foot plasma screen TV with over a thousand channels so my Jerry can watch sports whenever." "Wow uncle! You're so lucky to have a girl like her!" "Yeah, she is the greatest." "Oh, Jerry." Then they kiss, just a quick one though. _"Man, I did NOT want to see that. Sick!"_ "Um, uncle?" "Oh, sorry!" "let's continue with the tour then! Now see this couch? We just got it! It's made of animal fur, lion's mane even! And-" "Oh, how could you?! Do you know how many lions were torture and shaved to make this couch?! Really, what kind of people are you?! I mean-" Leon covers his mouth and says, "Sorry 'bout him! He just can't stand it when people torture animals." "I thought he was just a vegetarian! I didn't know he'd be upset by this!" D grabs his stomach and Leon takes his hand off his mouth. "I think I need to use the restroom." "Oh my gosh! I'll take you to the nearest one!" So Judy grabs D's wrist and kind of drags him to the bathroom. Whe they get there D goes over to the toilet and pukes. "Are you ok now?" D relys with a cynical glare. "Eep!" "So, shall we join the others? Or is there animal fur in _every_ room?" "That is... Umm... Would you like to go to the room you'll be sleeping in?" _So there_ is _animal fur in every room. How could she._ She leads him upstairs to the second room on the right. "Ok, this is your room," She says as she opens the door. But what do they see? Animal furs everywhere! D faints at the sight of the furs. "Oh no! I forgot about these!" She quickly takes him to the 3rd toom on the left. Leon's room.

**While this happens...**

"So, do you guys wan to continue the tour?" "Yeah, D's gonna be fine." "You sure?" "Yeah." "Ok well let's go to the kitchen and dining area." He leads them to a room to the right of the living room. There they see a large mahogony table. "This table is big enough to fit about 14 people. We got it ready for the Christmas party. And over there," He points to the left, "Is the kitchen. Noth-" Then they hear a thump coming from upstairs. "Wonder what that could be?" Leon asks. "Let's go find out. Hope no one's hurt." So they run upstairs to where the sound had come from. "Hey, are you alright?" "I am but D fainted at the sight of all the animals furs." "You didn't think when you brought him up here did you?" "No, sorry. I've got him in Leon's bed." "What?! Why my bed?" "It was the room closest without any animal furs. You've got too much stuff. Your father gave us all the stuff from when you were still with him." "Oh, yeah.." "So we got to find him a new room to stay in. Will you help us out?" "Sure, the sooner, the better. Chris, you stay here with the count, ok?" Chris nods and sits in a chair that's in the corner of the room. Leon, Jerry, and Judy go to find the count a new room. It didn't take too long. The room was the 5th on the right. "Leon, why don't you go and carry Count D over here." "Why me?!" "Because he's _your_ friend and he's in _your_ room." "Fine, I'll go get him." "Good." So Leon walks over to his room and picks up D. "Hey Chris, go to the 5th room on the right. That's where Jerry and Judy are. Go ask where you'll be sleeping." Chris obediantly leaves the room and Leon with D right after. D wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. He sees Leon and says, "What happened?" "You fainted and now I'm carrying to your room. Now go back to sleep." "Alright." Then Chris and Judy leave the room and Leon and D enter it. Leon gently places D on his bed and covers him up. "So, good night Jerry." "Good night, Leon" And they both leave to their rooms. Leon notices Judy coming out of the room acrossed of his. "Chris is going to sleep this room. Good night." "Good night." Leon then goes into his room lies down on his bed. _What a day..._ By now it's 8:00 p.m.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think that was too bad. It's probably better than what I originally wrote. Listening to the weird Asian music helps. Heh, heh. Wonder what should happen in the next 2 days before the party? Wow, I didn't think that I planned the flight _that_ early. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello, how are you? What?! We're on chp 11 all ready?! I'm kinda tired right now so it may not be too interesting...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PSoH. If I did there'd be serious problems...

* * *

Note: Leon's PJ's are just the normal kind, they were provided by Jerry. Count D's pajamas are like what he usually wheres but they're just plain black. Chris' PJ's have red dragons with just blackness in the background. 

_**December 22nd**_

**Morning...**

Leon, Count D, and Chris wake up to the smell of something sweet and delicious. Count D's the first to notice this smell and gets out of bed talking loudly he says, "I smell something sweet!" His talking quite loudly wakes everyone up and he's downstairs before anyone even had a chance to open their eyes. _What the hell is he doing this early in the morning?_ He glances at the clock, it says 8:00. i _8 o'clock?! Is he crazy?! Well, yeah, he_ is _crazy but... Damn!! I wanted to sleep in!! _ He tries to get back to sleep but he's fully awake now because of D. So, he gets out of bed and goes down to the kitchen/dining area, where a delicious smell was emanating. There he sees D and he's got that smile like he knows he's gonna get something sweet. "So, uh. What's for breakfast?" D answers, "Homemade chocolate chip pancakes!" "Ah. Shoulda known it had something to do with sweets.." So Leon just sits at the large table. A few minutes later Chris comes down. i "What were you yelling for D?" /i Chris yawns and D says, "We're having homemade chocolate chip pancakes!" _"Ohh. So_ that's _what you were yelling about.. Dang, I wanted to sleep still." _ Then Judy enters the room with the pancakes, "They're ready!" As soon as she puts the pancakes on the table D grabs them. He then devours them all in less than a minute. Oh, and take note that there was 12 pancakes. Leon's and Chris' jaws drop. "Wow D. If I'd known you were that hungry I would've made more." "That's all you have to say?! What about me and Chris?! We didn't even get a bite!" Chris shakes his head then leaves the table as if to say he's not hungry._"No way I'm gonna get involved with _that_." _

_Now back to the pancake situation... _

"Well, I'll make more if you like but it'll take me a while because I need more ingredients. You see, I used up all the flour and it's about 30 minutes to the nearest grocery store." "Forget it! Is there anything else I can eat for breakfast?" "Well, we have coffee and bagels." "Fine by me. That's what I normally have anyway." "Oh, and I really wanted to impress you with my cooking." She looks a bit disappointed. "Well I thought it was delicious! I personally think it needed more chocolate chips but that's just me." "Heh, D likes lots of sugar." "Well thank you very much! Maybe I'll make it more often. I'll go make the coffee now. It should be done in ten minutes." "Alright. I'll just sit here and wait then. I've got nothing else to do." "Alright." "Oh! May I have some tea?" "Sure." Judy goes back into the kitchen to make the coffee and tea. Leon stays where he is and so does D. 2 minutes later she comes back and asks, "How do you like your tea, D? Sorry I didn't ask before." "That's alright. I like my tea with a little bit of milk and 5 spoons of sugar." "Wow, that's a lot of sugar!" "Yeah D. You're gonna have a heart-attack one of these days." D just smiles. Soon Judy's back with D's tea. "Oh, and where's Uncle Jerry?" "He's still in bed." Leon mutters, "Lucky..." "What was that detective?" "Oh, just call him Leon! No need to be so formal on a vacation! I'll go on check on the coffee now." She goes back into the kitchen. "So, Leon. What were you saying before?" "Oh, uh, nothing." He says with a nervous smile. "Really?" D is now glaring at Leon very maliciously. "Oh, I, um, said 'lucky...'" "Why is that?" "Because you ran out of your room yelling and it woke me up when i wanted to sleep in." "Oh, and why would you do that?" "'Cause it's vacation." "Yes but you'd just be wasting the day away! You should wake up at 8 o'clock anyway." "Alright, I'll do that." D's face changed to his smile. "Splendid!" Judy walks into the room with the bagels. "Coffee's ready!" "Alright." Leon follows Judy into the kitchen and makes his coffee. He goes back to the dining are and drinks his coffee and has a bagel. D finishes his coffee and asks, "What is there to do around here?" "Well, there's the mall 30 minutes away. We have a forest out back so you could take a short hike." "That sounds wonderful! Leon, do you want to take a short hike?" "No thanks." "Why not?" "I don't feel like it." "Well, what _do_ you want to do?" "I dunno, watch football." "Leon, why don't you and D take a short hike. You should really get some exercise." "Fine! I'll go on a damn hike! You happy now?" "Delighted! Judith, when shall we come back?" "Whenever is fine! I'll just be dealing with a grumpy Jerry. It takes him a while to really wake up." "Alright. Then we should get dressed!" "Ok, in a sec." He finishes up the last of his coffee and goes upstairs to his room. _Damn it D! I just wanted be a lazy bum sitting on the couch all day watching football with Jerry. Why the hell did you have to go and ask about what to do?! Ughh._ He gets changed into jeans a t-shirt and put on a sweatshirt. He left his room and went downstairs to wait for D. D came down a moment afterward wearing a thick cheongsam. "Well, let's get our coats on." So they put there coats on and D said, "We will be going now." And they left and walked out back. D :) Leon, -.-.

* * *

**A/N:** I got kinda bored at the end so I have a pretty..odd ending. Wow. I looked up cheongsam. The wikipedia is always there for me It's almost 8, that's later than usual for me. G' Night peoples! -zonks out and head falls on desk- 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Domo! Whassup? I'm gonna try a new style today. Hope you like it! Oh, and in case I didn't mention it before, Leon is afraid of moose. Heh, heh, I'm as maniacal as ever...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PSoH. I think that's the **12th** time I've said it?

* * *

**In the forest...**

"So uhh. What do you wanna talk about?" Leon asks, and very lamely if I do say so myself.  
"I do not know, officer."  
"Hey, you don't have to call me officer, I'm on vacation remember?"  
"Oh, yes. Leon."  
"Woah, that's just creepy. Maybe you _should_ call me officer or detective."  
"Alright, detective."  
"Much better."  
They wonder through the forest -not talking- and they suddenly hear a noise.  
"Hey, what was that, D?"  
"I am certain it is a four-legged creature and sort of tall."  
"You can tell all that by listening to a sound?"  
"Yep!" They hear it again.  
"There it is again! D, can you tell what it is?"  
"I think it's a moose."  
"A, a moose?"  
"Precisely."  
"Umm. I think we should head back now."  
"Why? Are you afraid of moose?"  
"N-no! Of course not! It's just.."  
The count chuckles and says, "You're afraid of moose! That's quite funny!"  
"SHUDDUP!"  
"Fine, fine. We can go home after I've made you overcome your fear. Come."  
"What? What are you planning?! Let go of me!"  
D then grabs his wrist and drags Leon over toward the moose. "STOP! Let go! I don't wanna see the moose!" Then the two finally reach the moose. Leon stops yelling and just stares at the moose. Leon gulps and hides behind the count.  
"Don't be so afraid of the moose, Leon. He just wants see who you are. Come on out from behind me." He gives Leon a reassuring smile but Leon doesn't buy it.  
"No! You're gonna make the moose attack me or somethin'! I'm not gonna trust you!"  
"Leon, don't yell. You are going to scare the moose."  
"You care more about the damn moose than you do of my fear for them! You're gonna make the moose attack me!"  
"Don't yell, you are going to scare the moose. If you scare the moose then it will freak out and lose control. It may even harm us."  
"SEE! You were planning on it all along weren't you?! You just had-"  
"Leon, I've been telling you stop yelling. You're saying the exact opposite. Now, could you please lower your voice?"  
"NO WAY! You can't tell me what to do!"  
"You're being a stubborn child. You must stop yelling and talk at a normal level."  
"THAT'S IT! I'm gonna-!" Then the moose goes berserk and almost gets Leon. Quickly the count pushes Leon into the bushes in hiding. He then steps in front of the moose with arms outstretched.  
"Moose, please calm down. We will not harm you." But the moose out of control. Even the count's words can't reach it. The moose then knocks out the count.  
"D! Hey, you alright?!" He then runs over to where the count had been knocked out. He was unconscious.  
"Damn it D! Now I'm gonna have to carry you back-!" Then the moose comes over to them and Leon just dodges one of it's blows. "Man, we really gotta get out of here!" So Leon runs to cover with D over his shoulders. _Dammit! Now what're we gonna do with that moose on the rampage?! Moose... _He sits there with D now laying next to him, still unconscious, waiting for the moose to leave. About 5 minutes later the moose gets bored and walks away. Leon sighs and checks to see if the count's awake yet. _Wow, that musta been some blow. D's still unconscious! Maybe we'll head back now. _So he gets up picks up D, his head resting on Leon's shoulder. He then walks back the way they came. When they were about half way there D wakes up.  
"Hm? Where am I? The woods? Yes, now I remember, a moose knocked me unconscious. But, wait. Why am I moving?"  
"Hey, D. You're finally awake. Wanna walk now?"  
"Oh, sure." So Leon sets him down and they start walking again.  
"Why were you carrying me?  
"Well, you were unconscious and I hate moose and really needed to get out of there."  
"Oh? Why didn't you just leave me behind? I could have calmed the moose."  
"I dunno! I wasn't thinking straight! I was too afraid of the moose!"  
"Hmm... So you must have subconsciously wanted to save me then. Or maybe just anyone who came in contact with a crazed moose."  
"What?! What are you talking about?! I said I wasn't thinking and that is it!"  
"Fine, fine." The count smirks at his immaturity. After that the two are quiet the whole way back to the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Dang... When am I gonna get to the Christmas party? Grrr. We still have all of the next day to do!(December 23) Maybe tomorrow I'll have them get a Christmas Tree. Or later that day... I am researching wolves now, for the Christmas tree scene... Oh, and I'm already scheming for my next fic... (laughs) My own little universe collides with my puppets... -that sounds nothing like I meant- 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Yesterday I was in hysterics-clearly no condition to write. . I wanna write the Christmas party scenes! Grrr. Too much little details for 2 days...

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own PSoH, so don't sue me!

* * *

_**December 22(still)**_

**12:07:38 p.m.**

Leon and Count D finally arrive to the front door. Leon was all dirty from hiding from the moose. Count D, amazingly, didn't have a speck of dirt or scratch on him. So D opens the door and says, "We're back!"  
"Welcome back!" Judy greets them. She looks at Leon and says, "What happened to you? You're covered in dirt!"  
"Uhh-"  
"We came across a moose and Leon saved me." He made it sound so believable.  
"What?! Really?! Leon saved you from a moose?! Leon's scared to death of moose!"  
"Hm? Really? I would have never guessed."  
"Yep! So I am responsible for besmirching him. Sorry." He bows his head in forgiveness.  
"It's fine! As you're both safe I don't mind." She says with a smile. "Well, now I just remembered! We need a Christmas tree! We have all the ornaments and stuff but no tree. Would you mind getting one for me?"  
The count is the first to respond, "Of cour-  
"WAIT ONE GODDAMN MINUTE! I don't know how to get Christmas trees and I just came back from the woods! You want me to go back again?!"  
Chris tugs at his brother arm, _"Come on brother. I wanna find a Christmas for Auntie Judy. Please?"_  
"Alright. We'll go get a Christmas tree. How big should it be, though?"  
She walks them into the living room and points at the far right. "Well, I was planning on putting it over in that corner."  
"I'm going to be sick again."  
"Not on me you're not! Let's get going then."  
"Ok, but do you want lunch first?"  
Leon's stomach rumbles, "Yeah, I'm starved!"  
"Alrighty! It'll be done in 5 minutes."  
"Great, thanks!"  
"No problem!" She shouts walking into the kitchen. 

**5 minutes later...**

"It's done!"

"Coming!" The 3 say in unison.  
They walk into the dining room and see plates of PB&J sandwiches.  
"What? This it?" Leon says in disbelief.  
"Well, I didn't want to make something extravagant that would slow you down." She looked a little upset about his comment.  
"How considerate!" D says to cheer her up.  
She seems to be cheered up by this and says, "Of course! You're welcome!"  
The three devour all of their sandwiches.  
_"Yummy! PB&J is my favorite!"_  
"Yeah, these are ok."  
"I would have rather had something a bit more sweet."  
"You're all welcome!"  
"Well then, shall we get the tree?" D asks inquisitively.  
"Yeah, sure. I guess so."  
So the get their coats on and leave, once again. Right before they left, Leon grabbed a saw from the side of the house.  
_"How are we supposed to know what kind of tree they'll want?"_  
"Good question. What kind of trees did you have when you stayed with our aunt?"  
_"Pretty pine trees."_  
"Then that's what we'll get. Which do you like Chris?"  
"What about my opinion?!" The count says, feeling left out.  
"Well, what do _you _like?"  
"Hmm. This one." He points to a nice Douglas Fir that's just about 7 feet tall and 3 feet thick-the perfect size for that corner of the room!  
_"I like it! It's one of the best trees out here!"_  
"Well, I guess majority rules. I'll cut this one down but you'd better back away from it."  
"Alright." So the count and Chris back away from the tree. Leon starts to saw down the tree and is nearly half-way through (the trunk's 2 feet in diameter) when he hears a growling sound emanating from a bush nearby.  
"Hey did you guys hear that?"  
"Hear what detective?"  
"That growling."  
"No, it's probably just your imagination."  
"Maybe you're right." Leon starts sawing again and manages to cut it down when hears the growling again.  
"Did you hear it that time?!"  
_"I heard something brother. Was it a wolf?"_  
"Perhaps you're right. It may be a grey wolf."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes, this may have been their tree."  
"Grrr. You're the one who picked it out!"  
"Oh, yes. I guess you're right!" D says mischievously.  
"When we get back home you're gonna get it! For attempted assassination of a police officer!"  
"And why would I do that? We're friends remember?"  
"Yeah well you must been plannin' this since I said that in the car!"  
"No. I just liked this tree! So let's stop arguing and get out of here!" They hear the growling, louder this time, again.  
"Alright. Come on, help me with this tree."  
"What?! This belongs to the wolves, not us!"  
"Well, I cut it down so they're not gonna want it back!"  
"Yes, maybe that is true. Alright I'll help bring it to the house." Leon and D grab the tree at either end and start dragging it back.  
"Coming Chris?!"  
_"Coming!"_  
Then the wolves come out.

* * *

**A/N: **How do ya like that? I know it's a bit short but.. I felt like that would aan interesting chapter ending. The wolves shall devour your flesh... 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Gomenasai! I've been slacking haven't I? Well I've busy. D: Hey, do you like Avenue Q? If you've never even heard of it then you never go out. D: I can't concentrate! Sorry! What is my radio.blog trying to do? torture me? It's working... I really wanna start a Gravi fic...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PSOH!! If I did then I'd end it differently...

* * *

_**December 22nd(still)**_

_Then the wolves come out._

"Shit! we gotta get going! Let's drop the tree and come back later." Leon says in a panic.

So he and D drop the tree and Leon grabs Chris and runs. Behind them they can hear the wolves chasing them. Leon acts quickly and hides them behind a large tree.

"Wha-?!"

"Shhh!"

They then watch the wolves run by. Leon sighs in relief.

"I guess we've lost them!"

_"Yay!"_

"Alright, so what do we do now?" D asks inquiringly.

"Well, we could go and get the tree and head back or we can just stand here. What do ya think?!"

"Hmm. I guess we should go and get the tree now."

_"What if the wolves come back?" _Chris asks, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. Maybe we'll bring you back to the house and me and D can get the tree after dinner?"

_"Ok!"_

"Awright, now let's get going!"

So the trio heads back to Judy and Jeff's house. When they enter they see that the house is overly decorated. There was that tree-like garland all around the ledges and porcelain Santa and elves, etc. The only part that wasn't decorated was the corner of the living room where the tree was going. Then they noticed a figured moving behind the couch. It was Judy. _Snap!_

"Oh, you're back? Where's the tree?"

"Wolves marked their territory and we cut down their tree. Then the wolves came out and attacked us, is all."

"IS ALL?! What the fuck is up with that calm attitude of yours?!"

"Hmph! I thought I explained it quite clearly!"

_"There they go again..."_

"Well, um, are you going to get it later?"

"Yeah, I was thinkin' after dinner."

"No way! The tree will be dead by then!"

"Then what? Are we supposed to go out and get it _now_?!"

"Yes! Before the tree dies! The party is in just 2 days!"

"Alright already! We're going!"

"See you at diner then!"

"Yeah, see ya!

So Count D and Leon trudge out into the woods, _again._ The finally walk in far enough to see their tree.

"There it is!" D says excitedly.

"Yeah, now give me a hand, will ya?"

"Why certainly."

So the two pick up the tree and start heading back but soon enough the wolves come out again.

"Ughh. Not the wolves."

"Stop your whining and hide, idiot."

"Who you callin-" Leon starts to say but D does the shush movement.

* * *

**A/N:** Gomenasai!!! OMG, I have to finish this by friday! How could I repay you?! I haven't upped in like 11 days! T.T -hands you a bazooka, bat, and a bucket of water balloons- Go ahead, shoot. I'll try to get some more done today... 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey, scum of the Earth, Jaki here. I hope to finish this by 6 today. If i don't just stick a sticker on my forehead that says "BAKA." T.T How do you like the idea of mistletoe...?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own PSoH.  
So the two hide behind a tree but the wolves sniff them out. The wolves walk over to them and are about to attack when Count D jumps out, arms widespread.  
"D! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to have a word with them," he says to Leon then focuses his attention back to the wolves, "Do not worry, we wont hurt you. We would just like this tree. Are you ok with that?"  
The wolves' response was an attack. One of them bit D's leg, deeply. Then Leon jumped into action and grabbed a stick and started attacking the wolves.  
"GET AWAY YOU WOLVES!!" 

He was able to scare off the wolves then went over to the count to check out his wound.

"Hey, this looks pretty bad. We should get it covered before it gets infected."  
"And how do you suppose we do that?!"  
"Well, I could tear off a piece of your jacket and wrap it around the wound."  
"No way! Tear your own coat."  
"HEY! Do you want to get infected or not?!"  
"I do NOT want the wound to get infected!"  
"Then let me tear off a piece of your coat!"  
"NO!"   
"FINE! I'll tear off a piece of the flannel shirt I'm wearing underneath this and wrap it around your wound!"  
"Thank you very much."

So Leon takes off his coat and shivering, tears a long strip of his shirt off. He then wraps it around D's wound and puts his coat back on.

"Alright, will you be ok?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"Can you walk?"

D stands up. He wobbles a little but doesn't fall.

"Yes, I'll be fine but i might need a little support."  
"Ok, then I'll get the tree and drag it back and you can lean on me if you need to."  
"Ok, thanks."

So Leon grabs the tree by the trunk and drags it, while Count D leans on his shoulder. The two finally make it out of the woods when Leon hears a soft thump to the ground he turns to see what it is and sees D laying on the ground, face first. Leon shakes the count's shoulder to try to wake him up.

"Hey count! Get up!"

When he sees his attempts in waking the count are ineffective he picks up the count and brings him back to the house. _Knock, knock._ Jeff answers the door.

"Well hello! What happened?" "We were getting the Christmas tree when the wolves came and attacked D he fainted a few minutes ago so I decided to carry him here."  
"You got attacked by wolves?!"  
"Yes, they bit D in the leg and it was pretty deep so I stripped a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around his wound. I'm going to go bring him upstairs to his room, now."  
Judith walks in and says, "Sorry, I had to store some things in his room and now he'll have to stay in another room. Sorry," she looks pleadingly at Leon.  
"Alright, then where's he gonna sleep?"  
"How about your room?"  
"WHAT?! Why _my_ room?!"  
"Because Chris' bed is too small and me and Jerry share a bed."  
"Ugh! Fine! He'll sleep in my bed!"

So Leon, angrily, walks up the stairs to his room. He laid D on his bed and covered him up. He looks at him sweetly for a moment and walks downstairs.

"Ok, now I'm going to bring the tree in."  
"Alright."

Leon goes outside and goes toward the tree and notices something shining next to it. _Hmm? What's that?_ He walks over and picks it up. _A locket? Wonder what's inside? _So he opens it up and sees a picture of Count D, Chris and himself inside. Note it is pretty big, 4in. by 4in. He Closes the locket and a tear falls down his cheek. He notices and quickly wipes it. He puts the locket in his pocket and walks to the house with tree.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not prone to screaming but I feel like doing it right now. A scream of joy though. Oh, and most of this is from my daydreaming-er-planning but the locket thing... I just went out on a whim there. Did you like it? I'm freaking myself out right. Can everyone who read this slap me in the face? Thank you. Oh, and this week I'm very stressed because I have a test every day and today I find out one of my e-pals tried to commit suicide. He must have some serious problems because he's the only 12-year-old that tries doing that. I mean he was in the HOSPITAL. I'm really worried... :'( 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I haven't heard from my friend yet, today. :( I hope he's doing better. Anyway, in this chapter I get a bit more into D and Leon's relationship. :P Hope you like it! I'm not sure how sane this chapter is 'cause I kinda rushed because I really want to get to the party! Oh, and someone said that the whole wolf bite thing was a bit illogical. I know. I am giving D the power of automatically disinfecting his wounds 'cause remember? His wounds heal pretty fast. Plus, he's connected with the animal world.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own PSoH. :)

* * *

Leon walked through the door and brought the tree into the corner. 

"How wonderful! You chose a great tree!" Judith says ecstaticly.  
"Yeah, uh, D and Chris liked it so I cut it down."  
"Well we'll just have to decorate it tomorrow. It's pretty late and Chris and Jeff are both in bed now."  
"Ok. Hey! Where'm I supposed to sleep?! D is in my bed and all the extra rooms are being used for storage."  
"Well, you could go and sleep with D. _Tee hee! _Or... You can sleep on the floor or couch."  
"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA SLEEP WITH D!"  
"Well then, you'll have to sleep on the floor or couch."  
"I'll take the couch but I have to give D something."  
"Hm? What is it? Huh? Huh?" Judy asks obnoxiously.  
"Just something he dropped when he fell."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. So, um, I'll go do that now."

So Leon goes upstairs into his room. He walks over to D and places the locket in his hand. He looked at the count thoughtfully and goes back downstairs. He then lays down on the couch and he exchanges a quick "good night" with Judy. Then he's off to slumber land.

**12:00 a.m.**

D wakes up to find that he's in an unfamiliar room. _Is this Leon's room? Why am I here? What happened? The last thing I remember..._ Then he remembers that he passed out. "Hm? What's this?" He says fealing the object in his hand. He sits up and opens his fist. _My locket? Did I drop it? Who brought back to me..._ Then he blushes relizing who it must have been. _Leon._ He then decides that he shall find Leon and thank him, then go into his own room. He decides that maybe he should check his own room, seeing as how he took Leon's room. Whe he opens the door he quickly closes it. _Oh my gosh! Are they _trying _to give me a heart-attack?!_ He then he should check on the couch, downstairs. There he was. Lying like an animal widespread. _Oh my. What am I going to do with you...?_ He then walks over to him and whispers, "Thank you."

Then D accidentally drops his locket and the sound makes Leon wake up. He looked drearily towards the source of the sound.

"D? What're you doing up so late?"  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for giving me back my locket. Did I drop it?"  
"Yeah, probably when you fell."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Anything else?"  
"No but you may have your bed back."  
"Nah, it's fine. I can sleep here. I don't feel like getting up."  
"Alright, are you sure?"  
"Yes, good night."  
"Good night, my dear detective."

**9:00 a.m.**

"Ugh! I hate being woken up so early!" - Leon  
"Well you're the one that slept on the couch!"  
"Yeah, well, it's not like I wanted to!"  
"You told me to stay in your bed!"  
"I take it back, then!"  
"You can't, it's already been done!"  
"Whatever! I'm going in my own bed now."

So Leon walks up to his room angrily and goes back to sleep. Soon after, Count D comes in to wake him.

"Good Morning! Time to wake up!"  
Leon moans and says, "I don't wanna so I'm gonna sleep."  
"Oh? And you want me to eat all the breakfast, again?"  
"No way! I'm getting up now! I want some food!" Leon says and his stomach growls in agreement.

So they head downstairs for food. Today the kitchen smelt of blueberries.

"So what're we having for breakfast, Judy?"  
"Blueberry muffins! I just baked them!"  
"Great!"

Then Judy walks over to the table with her blueberry muffins. Leon digs in and ate three of them, the biggest three.

"Ahhh. That was delicious. Thanks a lot!" Leon says rubbing his stomach  
"No problem! Now you can get dressed and decorate the tree."  
"Ughhh. I don't wanna do anything today..."  
"Too bad! You're going to decorate the tree while I prepare the food for tomorrow!"  
"Fine."  
"And don't forget, Chris, D, and Jeff are doing it too."  
"Yeah."

Leon walks into the living room and Chris, D, and Jeff are already there waiting for him.

_"Good Morning, brother!"_  
"Good morning Chris, Jeff, D."  
"Good morning Leon." Jeff and D say in unison.  
"So shall we get the lights up first?" Jeff asks Leon.  
"Of course!"

So they string up the lights and then put the ornaments. And lastly, they put up the silver garland and Angel.  
"Alright! We're done!"  
"What time is it?"  
"12 o'clock."  
"Let's get lunch."  
"Honey! Is lunch done!?"  
"Yes! Soup and sandwhiches!" Judy call from the kitchen.  
"We'll be right there, sweetie!"  
"Hmm. This is delicious!"  
"Yeah, thanks, Auntie Judy."

So they finish lunch and then watch Christmas movies all day. A few they watched were: "A Christmas Carol", "White Christmas", "Rudolph", "Night Before Christmas", and "the Santa Claus." They went to bed at around 10 o'clock and slept soundly until morning.

* * *

**A/N: **You know those stories I was thinking of writing? Well I may not update very quickly because I'm restarting my website. We got a new url and new things to do! YAY! X-mas eve party in next chapter :D :D :D 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Yeah! The story is only going to get better from here! I'm actually trying hard this time:D The key element to sucess! Enjoy! Oh, and in another chapter I think I called Jerry Jeff. oops.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PSoH.

* * *

_**December 24, Christmas Eve**_

**8:00 a.m.-prepare**

"Everybody wake up!" Judith calls. "Everybody up! We must prepare for the Christmas Eve party!!"  
"I'm up, I'm up." Leon moans.  
_"I'm awake."_ Chris thinkingly says while rubbing his eyes.  
"We're preparing so early?" Count D interjected.  
"Yes! I have to finish decorating the house and preparing the food! Plus, I have to clean! Oh my gosh, there's so much to do!"  
"Well what are _we_ supposed to do?"  
"Leon and Jeff, you'll put up the decorations. D and Chris, you'll clean the house. And I, will finish cooking! Make the house immaculate boys!"  
"Yes ma'am!" They all shout in unison.  
"Alright then I'll get cooking now!"

With that, they all went to work. Leon and Jeff got out the boxes of decorations. Count D and Chris got out the cleaning supplies. D even put on his cleaning apron and bandanna.

**Leon and Jeff...**

"Hey, is this mistletoe?"  
"Yeah, Judy insists on putting it up every year. I'll take care of it.""Alright. Right over the door? Do you guys _always_ put it there?"  
"Yeah, Judy says it's so you _have_ to kiss someone. 'Cause you know, whenever two people enter or leave the house it'll be there..."  
"Weird.""Yeah, but she has good intentions."  
"Well, you know what they say about the path to hell."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"But no need to get depressed! tomorrow's Christmas!"  
"Yeah, you're right. I should cheer up!" Jerry smiles broadly.

So the two put up the rest of the decorations and lights.

**Chris and Count D**

"Come one Chris! We got to make this shouse spic and span for the guests!"_"Right!"_  
"You missed a spot!"  
"_Yes!"_  
"Finished!"  
_"Yippee!"_

**12:00 p.m.-Guests start arriving**

"You guys get ready for the party and greet people! I'm almost done cooking!"  
"Yes ma'am!"

So the four workers go up to their rooms to change. Chris went to his room, Leon to his and Chris to his. The count just used the bathroom. One by one they went downstairs. Then the first guests come, Auntie Meredith, Uncle Bob, and their kids Sue and Manny.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the party!" Leon greets his family.  
"Looks like you got caught under the mistletoe, again!" Jerry interjects.  
"Oh, Leon and Chris! We have seen you in ages! We didn't know you were staying here!" The young red-headed woman replys to them.  
"Hey, who's that person?" Sue, now 12, asks inquiringly.  
"Oh, that's Count D. He owns a pet shop in Chinatown."  
"Pleased to meet you." D says while bowing his head.  
"Hi, merry Christmas!"  
"Meredith, Bob, you gotta kiss! It's the rule!" Jerry persists.  
"Well, I guess. It _is_ mistletoe." the middle-aged blond says.

Meredith and Bob kiss. Then turn to their audience.

"Woo! Go Bob!""Ok! I have all the snacks out so you can go ahead and eat that. Meredith, did you bring the taco dip?"  
"Yep! Here it is," she says handing over the taco dip.  
"So, uh, D was it?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"No need to be all formal. Just call me Bob. Any friend of Leon's is a friend of mine."  
"Ok, Bob."  
"So, you own a pet shop in Chinatown? What kind of pets do you sell?"  
"All kinds."  
"You're being vague."  
"We have cats, birds, fish, raccoons, dogs, rabbits... You know, everything."  
"Oh, ok. Do you think you could sell me a dog? I've been needing a dog to guard the house."  
"Why certainly. When will you be going to Chinatown?"  
"I dunno. That's a bit far away."  
"Well, just give me a call when you're ready."  
"Ok. How long you've been friends with Leon?"  
"Nearly a year."  
"That long?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm going to get some rye bread. You want any?"  
"This guy's got a real sweet tooth. He wont be eating any rye bread." Leon interrupts.  
"Detective, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt my conversation with your uncle." He says raising a fist angrily.  
"Fine, fine."

* * *

**A/N: **Maybe it's not so great as I first anticipated. Anyway, more guest shall arrive when I get the time. :) 


	18. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT (VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT)**

Is it alright if I finsh this sometime after Christmas? I procrastinated so much and now I'm totally out of it for writing. :( :( :( I'm very, very sorry. :'( I hope you'll forgive me! -bows down to reader's awesomeness- I really am the scum of the Earth, aren't I? -goes over to sob in corner of room-

**THAT IS ALL, THANK YOU**


End file.
